Duel Masters: Shadow of the Code
Duel Masters: Shadow of the Code is the 3rd internationally released handheld game in Duel Masters Video Games series. Game Information This game had a limited edition re-released later on October 23rd, 2005 with 10 free cards from DM-08 Epic Dragons of Hyperchaos booster pack in the box. Another version of the limited edition came with the five promotional cards that were included in Duel Masters: Sempai Legends instead. This game features cards from DM-01 Base Set to DM-08 Epic Dragons of Hyperchaos. 'Features:' *Access 600 Duel Masters cards! *Duel your way to the top and solve the mystery of the missing artifacts *Improve your skills and configure up to 2 decks *Unlock all 5 mini-games including Creature Quiz and Card Crushinator *Battle head-to-head and trade cards using a Game Boy Advance Game Link cable Summary Recent tournament titles have put you at the top of the competitive circuit. Fans want your autograph, your smiling face adorns many a zine cover, and shop owners argue over who gets to be your sponsor. But all is not well when your pal Shobu goes missing and kids start reporting real-life sightings of famous Duel Masters creatures in town. Winning tournament isn't enough if you want to solve the mystery of missing Shobu. Details Learn the hidden truth of the Kaijudo Code in Atari's DUEL MASTERS: SHADOW OF THE CODE, the third game based on the DUEL MASTERS anime. Gamers will get back in the card-game dueling with access to all 600 released cards, an in-depth storyline featuring characters from the anime, and more. Gamers have cards from all eight card expansions available in the game, including every card from the basic set up through the Epic Dragons of Hyperchaos cards. In addition to dueling, the game includes a number of quests and other missions, many of which result in players obtaining new and rare cards. The Duel Room, a new feature, is available from the beginning, allowing players to challenge any character they've met during their quest. Plus, once players have beaten the game once, the Duel Room will contain every card in the game. Several new features are available in Shadow of the Code. Tournaments have undergone a change and now sport their own house rules. Gamers will have to learn how to handle each of these 15 sets of specific rules and how they will affect their decks. Some of the rules include not using certain types of cards or using only rare cards. Five new mini-games are also available, as well as a new tutorial and streamlined deck management system. DUEL MASTERS: SHADOW OF THE CODE continues the exciting story of the DUEL MASTERS universe. Sporting all 600 released cards, Shadow of the Code guarantees hours of card-game dueling. Characters This game has a total of 40 characters: *Shobu *Kokujo *Mimi *Rekuta *Maruo Kadoko (A Card Shop Owner) * *Su *Kyle *Jack *Kim *Tatum (A Card Shop Owner) *Barabara (A Card Shop Owner) *Mr. Harbor (A Card Shop Owner) *Pyrofighter Magnus (Creature Character) Boss *Benny Haha *Overload Cluster (Creature Character) *Bliss Totem, Avatar of Luck (Creature Character) Kim.jpg|Kim Jack (Game) .jpg|Jack Kyle.jpg|Kyle Su.jpg|Su Tatum.JPG|Tatum (A Card Shop Owner) Barbara.JPG|Barbara Battle Arena Receptionist.JPG|Battle Arena Receptionist DM Shadow of the Code Character 1.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 2.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 3.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 4.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 5.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 6.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 7.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 8.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 9.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 10.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 11.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 12 (Librarian).JPG|Librarian DM Shadow of the Code Character 14.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 15.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 16.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 17.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 18 (A Card Shop Owner).JPG|A Card Shop Owner DM Shadow of the Code Character 19.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 20.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 21.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 22.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 23.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 24.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 25.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 27.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 28.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 29.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 30.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 31.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 32.JPG DM Shadow of the Code Character 33.JPG Decks The game features total of 48 different decks and 40 different character decks. *'For a list of each deck, see here'. Gallery Duel Masters Shadow of the Code - Limited Edition.jpg|Limited Edition Box Duel Masters Shadow of the Code - Limited Edition 2.jpg|Limited Edition Box 2 Duel masters shadow of the code.png|Gameplay Shadow of the Code back.jpg|Back Rs-dmsc_02.png|thumb|Duel Masters- Shadow of the Code opening screen Fire Civilization (Game Logo).JPG Darkness Civilization (Game Logo).JPG Light Civilization (Game Logo).JPG Nature Civilization (Game Logo).JPG Water Civilzation (Game Logo).JPG DM-Shadow of the Code - Boss 1.jpg|Boss Battle Against - Bliss Totem, Avatar of Luck rs-dmsc_03.png rs-dmsc_04.png rs-dmsc_05.png rs-dmsc_06.png rs-dmsc_07.png rs-dmsc_08.png rs-dmsc_09.png rs-dmsc_10.png rs-dmsc_11.png|You have every single card in the game, cool! Category:Video Games Category:Handheld Games